Mr Mom
by gamechamp85
Summary: Future fic. Jackson gets fired and has to stay home with the kids while his wife goes back to work. See Jackson with three kids under six is like and how he handles it. Lackson. COMPLETED


Title:Mr.Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Song belongs to LONESTAR.

* * *

Jackson and Lily have been married for 8 years. They got married in the their twentys. She was twenty 24 he was 26. They started dating when Lily was 16. No one thought that they would last. Everyone was against them. After 4 months people started to see that Lily and Jackson were good together. Lilly and Jackson kept each other grounded and his father also noticed that since dating Lilly. So well in fact that he got accepted on a academic scholarship to UCLA. Two years later Lilly followed. Four years after Lilly graduated college Jackson proposed.

**Jackson POV**

I was driving home and I was mad. As I pulled my car into my driveway of our house I thought how am I going to tell my wife. I walked into the house and slam the door. I see my wife and kids playing in the living room.

"hey whats wrong honey"

"I lost my job."

_**Lost my job, came home mad**_

_**Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad**_

_**She said I can go to work until you find another job**_

I don' know what people can do to comfort but all she did was hug and kiss me.

"I'll tell you what till you get another job I'll go back to work"

_**I thought I like the sound of that**_

_**Watch TV and take long naps**_

_**Go from a hand working dad to being Mr. Mom**_

"sure i mean how hard can it be to watch a 4, 3, and 1 year old"

Lilly has that look on her face. The same when she saw me in a dress after her and Miley made up.

THE NEXT DAY

Lilly left at 8am and everything was going fine kids playing and watching tv. Babies are so cute I just wish they don't have to grow up. I will keep all the dates away. Babies are angels.

TWO HOURS LATER

BABIES ARE THE DEVIL. Did you know that diapers melt when they are put in the dryer. They took crayons and drew on the wall. And Barney I got that DAMN song in my head. And where the heck did my kids get gum is there like a secret stash somewhere. And they put food in my favorite chair and not just any chair it was my lazy chair. When the heck is Lilly coming home.

Its only 10 am. Those devils work fast. What the heck is next.

_**Well**_

_**Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer**_

_**Crayons go up one drawer higher**_

_**Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time**_

_**Breakfast, six naps at nine**_

_**There's bubble gum in the baby's hair**_

_**Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair**_

_**Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday**_

_**Mr. Mom**_

How the heck does my wife or any wife come up with such a long list of supplies we need for the house. Why the heck do we need more diapers I mean we already have two packages unopened. What the HECK are baby legs. Theres a food called Brats. OH NO NONONONONONONONON I am not going in that aisle again there are just way to many i would not know which one to get.

12pm

I just went shopping. I couldn't get everything on the list the Brats and pads and other PMS crap that comes with it. I decided to cook the kids cake. And let me tell you I suck. I wont cook anymore until I get lessons that way I can cook Lilly a home cooked meal.

_**Football, soccer and ballet**_

_**Squeeze in Scouts and PTA**_

_**And there's that shopping list she left**_

_**That's seven pages long**_

_**How much smoke can one stove make**_

_**The kids won't eat my charcoal cake**_

_**It's more than any maid can take**_

_**Being Mr. Mom**_

I had to put Barney in again I will destroy that tape one day and give them something good like anything not Barney.

_**Well**_

_**Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer**_

_**Crayons go up one drawer higher**_

_**Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time**_

_**Breakfast, six naps at nine**_

_**There's bubble gum in the baby's hair**_

_**Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair**_

_**Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday**_

_**Mr.Mom**_

5pm

Thank god Lilly came home. I asked her how work went and she said that it was fine. I help her clean up after the kids are put to sleep after we had dinner.

9pm

I couldn't look for a job today because of the DEVILS dog.

_**Before I fall in bed tonight**_

_**If the dog didn't eat the classifieds**_

_**I'm gonna look just one more time**_

_**'Cause**_

_**Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer**_

_**Crayons go up one drawer higher**_

_**Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time**_

_**Breakfast, six naps at nine**_

_**There's bubble gum in the baby's hair**_

_**Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair**_

_**Been crazy all day long**_

_**Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday**_

_**Mr.Mom**_

_**Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills**_

_**Thought there was nothing to it**_

_**Baby, now I know how you feel**_

_**What I don't know is how you do it**_

My last thoughts before going to sleep is I appreciate what my wife does and is there a trick to keep babies calm all the time.

**Lillys POV**

Going back to work after 5 years was scary. After awhile I just got used to it. All through the day though I have been worried about what is happening. When I came home to a messy house my thoughts were confirmed. The kids went crazy on him. I know how to get the kids calm but Im not going to tell him. He has to learn that on his own or his own way. They still do what they did to him on me. Besides right now my husband looks like hes sleeping like a baby.

Kissing him on the lips Lilly falls asleep

* * *

A/N. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think 


End file.
